You Were Once There
by ScarletMage7
Summary: 5 years after the GMG, Natsu and Lisanna got together. Lucy can't help to feel left out. She feels that her presence means less and less to the guild every day. Can Natsu make her feel any better? Bad at summaries... please read Oneshot


**You Were Once There**

* * *

**A/N: this is my first Fanfic ^^ Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Five years had passed. Fairy Tail had a very happy ending at the Grand Magic Games. You could say it was happily ever after. Gray and Juvia were together, Erza and Jellal were together, Levy and Gajeel were together… and Natsu and Lisanna were together.

Lucy couldn't help to feel left out. Yes, she used to like Natsu, but she was supposed to be happy for her guild mates. Still, when she reached her empty house, the tears would start to fall and she would break into sobs.

_They can't help it… _she thought.

_I'm weak after all…_

The tears would only stop when she fell into endless darkness.

Walking into the guild the next morning, Lucy felt relief at the sight of everyone smiling. It even made _her_ smile, even if it was only a little. What once was her life had turned into indirect betrayal. Melting her smiles, taking away her memories as if the Fairy Tail from before existed only in her dreams. Every single member had turned their backs on her, throwing her away like trash. Then they kicked the bin onto the streets, giving it away for somebody else to deal with.

To think that such sorrow exists in a maiden with such a caring heart. At times like this, even her celestial spirits weren't any help. Their owner would just force their gate closed. The stars she once trusted so much weren't guiding her at all, hiding behind the clouds day after day.

Her signature grin was no longer shown on her face, replaced with a frown. The song-like laughter that once came out of her mouth was replaced with silence. Her once warm, chocolate brown eyes now only showed sadness and sorrow, tears constantly flowing down from them.

Never did anyone pay attention to her and the cries of her heart. She called out to them, but they didn't acknowledge her presence. She forced smiles, but they would only frown. She didn't come to the guild and they didn't care. It was so ironic she could laugh. But those tears would come down eventually.

Running down the streets of Magnolia with a tear-stained face, she would drop down on her knees, somewhere no one could find her, and cry. Sobs were heard from the streets, but on one bothered to check it out, let alone help. Lucy was left alone in her own world of sorrow with no way out. The only thing there for her was never-ending darkness, capturing her in her dreams and eating away every last bit of happiness.

Stuck in her world of sadness, another two years passed. Solo missions had helped Lucy a lot with strength. Now an S-Class mage, she was away from the guild for most of the year, taking on the most difficult quests. Most of the couples in Fairy Tail were now married, including Natsu and Lisanna, and she felt as if there was no place for her even more than before. Not even the most dangerous missions would take her mind off the guild.

Normally, she would find herself staring into the gray clouds, following them with her eyes as the wind blew them away. She watched as Natsu hugged Lisanna across the street. Lisanna returned the hug, and they kissed. Lucy felt her heart break at this sight, but she couldn't look away.

Crystal teardrops formed at the edge of her eyes, and soon started flowing down non-stop. Natsu and Lisanna must've thought she was suspicious, because they looked her way. She turned her head to avoid their gazes, bangs covering her eyes. It hurt her so much when Natsu said "Who are you?"

She couldn't do anything else but run away, ignoring the stares. In the distance, she could hear Natsu just shrugging the thought of her off. She felt a stronger emotion of betrayal, anger, frustration, sadness… and most of all, heartbreak. Her fake appearance crumbled as she broke down, wailing into the gloomy sky, that was pouring with her tears.

Though, what hit her most was what Natsu said. Had he really forgotten her? Even though at one point, he was the most important person in his life, and she thought she was important to him…

But that was the past, right? Now, all those happy memories are lost; stuck outside of her world, which she is unable to escape from. Ten million miles away... an unachievable distance… a goal too far to succeed.

_I'm so pathetic… _she thought.

_I guess that's what I get for being so weak…_

For the first time in a while, Lucy went into the guild to get another mission. She ignored the stares as she ripped off a request from the S-Class board and showed it to Mirajane. Her response wasn't a surprise. "I'm sorry, but I can't accept missions for non-guild members." She had said. But it hurt her.

"Why?" she whispered.

"Why...," she said a little louder. "I can't believe this! I hate this guild!"

Lucy ran out of the guild, hiding her face so no one could see who she was. She couldn't have changed _that_ much. Why couldn't anybody remember her?

She reached her apartment and closed the door behind her quietly. She slid down and sat there, waiting for the tears to come… but they never did. She was heartbroken by the way the guild treated her but she didn't feel as miserable as before.

She didn't care.

Sitting there, on the floor, in the dark, Lucy realized that she didn't think of Fairy Tail as her Nakama anymore. That she didn't care for them as much.

_I still care… _she thought. _But they don't._

_I've been wasting my time… if I don't have a place in this guild then I should just leave…_

_I'm sure there are better guilds out there…_

So she decided to join a different guild.

Before she left for the train station, Lucy went to the guild to say her last goodbye. She decided to visit, even if they think of her as a stranger. She strode into the guild and every one quieted down.

"Sayonara…" she said softly, and turned around to leave, but to her surprise, Natsu grabbed her arm.

"L-Lucy? What do you mean? You're not quitting the guild, are you?"

Lucy stayed quiet, unable to respond.

"We're nakama, right? Don't go!" he continued.

"Yeah, we're nakama… But I'm not part of this guild anymore," she smiled sadly.

"Lucy," Lisanna said. "Please stay. The guild needs you."

_No, you don't._

"Sorry… then we part here…"

"Lucy, listen to us-"

"Natsu…" _I don't hate you but I don't love you anymore…_

_"No-"_

"Fairy Tail…" _no longer Nakama, but just people who've worked together… _

"You can't leave!"

"_You Were Once There _for me_…" _

_But…_

"But not anymore."

With that said she turned around and walked away, hair swishing in the breeze and keys jingling on her waist. A small but sad smile on her face. Nobody dared to stop her.

_That day, Lucy Heartfilia's scent disappeared from the Fairy Tail guild… forever._

* * *

**So? How was it? I appreciate reviews! thx ^^**


End file.
